This invention relates to temperature sensing devices. More particularly, this invention relates to devices wherein temperature is measured by change in fluid characteristics when subjected to such temperature.
Temperature sensing in exotic or hostile environments is a demanding requirement. Fluidic sensors have proven invaluable in these environments because they can be formed of almost any material, including ceramics. Past fluidic temperature sensors have typically relied on the effect of temperature on flow resistance in small passages such as capillary tubes. These small passages are susceptible to plugging due to contamination of the fluid supply.